


A Springtime Lesson

by DarkSeraphim



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSeraphim/pseuds/DarkSeraphim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of a slice of life in Garnet's past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Springtime Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eerian_sadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy! I have never written for this fandom, but I absolutely love the game!

Doctor Tot sighed.  "Your highness, please do pay attention."   
  
The dark haired girl snapped back to her tutor, a pink flush in her cheeks.  "Sorry Doctor Tot." She mumbled sheepishly.  She tried to turn back to her studies, after all it was very important that she become an educated young lady.  She was a princess after all.  Princess were learned young ladies, especially when they would one day inherit a kingdom.  But she couldn't focus today.  Usually she was a model student.  But...  
  
Tot sighed.  Clearly he was not going to get much out of his student today.  This was the fourth time her attention wandered off during a lesson.  "Garnet, what on Gaia has you so enraptured?  He could see her staring out of the window, but what was outside that drew her attention so?  
  
Garnet blushed.  "...it's the first day of spring." She mumbled.  Tot raised an eyebrow.  It was indeed, but he didn't quite see how that would distract her so.  "I...the flowers are blooming outside." She whispered and pointed to the window she had been staring out of.  Tot walked over to the window and immediately he understood.  Normally, they would have studied in the main library of the castle.  But due to an accident involving one of the knights of Pluto, it was currently being repaired.  So Tot had taken them to one of the smaller libraries to conduct the lessons.  It also happened to be right next to one of the most beautiful gardens in Alexandria.  The flowers were in bloom, and it was a truly beautiful sight to behold.  He could see why she had been so distracted.    
  
Turning to his blushing student, he smiled.  "Well then, how about a new lesson today?" He could see her peaked interest.  "It's far too nice a day to be cooped up inside.  I say we study in the gardens.  I've been meaning to teach you about flora for some time now anyway.  This is a most prime opportunity." He couldn't helo but smile at the way her tiny face lit up with glee.  
  
Garnet shrieked and hugged him tightly.  "That would be wonderful, Doctor Tot!" She cheered, jumping up and down in a very unprincess-like manner.  But he couldn't help but indulge her.  She was still only a child after all, she wasn't just the crowned princess of the kingdom.  Yes, one day she would rule over the kingdom and have responsibilities that no child should think about at her age.  She had to be prepared to make difficult decisions and conduct herself in a regal manner.  But for now, she could be a child.  
  
They quickly moved outside, Tot bringing a few books along in order to explain some of the rare and beautiful plants that grew in the garden.  Now that her attention was fully captured, Garnet soaked up the information like a sponge.  SHe truly was a brilliant young girl and would grow up to be an amazing woman.  Of that he had no doubt.  She would be a kind and just ruler, just like her parents.    
  
They sat in the garden, enjoying a pleasant lunch while taking a short break.  After a moment of silence, Garnet looked up at her teacher.  "Doctor Tot?"    
  
"Yes, your highness?"  
  
Garnet sipped her tea.  "Can I learn magic?"  
  
Doctor Tot raised an eyebrow.  "That is certainly an interesting question.  What ever brought this up?"  
  
The girl shrugged.  "I don't know.  I was reading one of the books you lent me, the one where the characters do magic?  Is it possible to learn it?  I think it would be very interesting to know magic."  
  
He smiled.  An innocent inquiry.  "Well, Garnet, it isn't quite that simple.  Magic can be taught, but you have to have an innate gift for it.  Not just everyone can learn magic."  
  
"Oh..." Garnet bit her lip.  "How do you know if you can?"  
  
"I...well, that is a very good question.  Sometimes it just happens, and one day you develop the skill.  It is different for everyone who knows magic."   
  
"Oh!" Instead of looking disheartened or disappointed, Garnet looked to be very satisfied with his answer.  "So I could have magic?"  
  
"Well, it is entirely possible.  No one is really sure on how one is born with it, and others aren't." Tot sighed and smiled.  He didn't really know just how one story drew her into magic so much, but he didn't see anything wrong with at least learning of magic.  "How about we make that next week's lesson?  There are some books in the castle that talk about magic.  We can learn all the different kinds."  
  
"Yay!" Garnet clapped her hands.  "That would be wonderful, Doctor Tot!"  
  
Tot smiled.  Her laughter and happiness was truly a sight to behold.  "Just out of curiosity, what book was it that ensared you so to magic?"  
  
Garnet's smile widened.  "The one you gave me about the Summoners!  I was reading all about how they use myths and legends to create Eidolons, and how some of them could use magic!  But they're all gone, aren't they?" Her smile dropped a bit at the very thought, and Tot could concur.    
  
The Summoners?  Now THAT was interesting.  For some reason, unease started to curl in his belly.  Summoning was a dangerous magic, but no one could deny the fascination behind it.  It was a shame there was so very limited information about the subject.  "Unfortunately, yes.  One day they vanished, and no one knows where they are..." Tot trailed off as a memory drifted to the forefront of his mind.  He saw Garnet there, but she looked so different.  She was dressed in a torn dress, bedraggled from harsh sea travel.  Her black hair was tangled, and the horn...  
  
"Doctor Tot?"  
  
Tot snapped out of his trance, turning to his student.  "Yes?"  
  
Garnet giggled.  "Should we continue with the lesson?  Our luncheon is done."  
  
Tot smiled.  Surely it was just a coincidence.  The mind was an odd thing, sometimes.  "Yes indeed.  Let's continue, and next week we can start your lessons in magic."


End file.
